The present invention relates to medical devices, and in particular to a smoke evacuation system attachable to a medical device.
Several different smoke evacuation systems are known for removing smoke generated by a cauterizing tip of a desiccator. However, many smoke evacuation systems are undesirably bulky and/or difficult to handle with the precision and dexterity needed when operating a medical device such as a desiccator. Further, most smoke evacuation systems are not adapted for attachment to various desiccator sizes and styles, nor adapted to be adjustable so as to efficiently gather smoke when used with various cauterizing tip configurations. Concurrently, it is also important that the system be inexpensive to manufacture, easy to assemble and adjust, and also easy to clean and/or replace parts so that it will be kept clean to maintain a sterile environment around the desiccator. Thus, a smoke evacuation system solving these problems is desired.